


I can’t erase the things that I’ve done

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Brainwashing, Dark Harry, Harry's older self is called Hadrian Black, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Powerful Harry, Self-cest, Time Travel, Will tag as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: A twist to book four...Death Eaters are being killed off the Dark Lord is dead and there are two Harry Potters?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm this is a confusing one I think... came up with this last night.

Harry stood in the graveyard and watched as the half the Dead Eaters fell to the ground dead. Voldemort stood there watching in shock before turning to the finger standing behind Harry “What have you done!” He snarled now point his wand at the intruder,  
“Forgive me my Lord for not killing you first.” With a flick of the wand Voldemort was dead, nothing but ash, from the corner of the intruder’s eye he could see Worm tail trying to run off. “And as for you, you little rat Incarcerous.” He said and again flicked the wand at him and Harry could see thick black ropes wrap around the rat. “You aren’t going anywhere.” He told him.

The teen looked back at the man in the black robe and watched as the remaining Death Eater’s disappeared. “Y…You are you?” Harry asked as the man turned back to him. The hood of the cloak fell off and Harry’s eyes widen as he looked at the dark-haired man.  
“Me? No one special I’m just…you.” He grinned, Harry stood up and then stumbled backwards falling over a gravestone and looked at the man. He stood tall with long jet black hair that was platted down his back and he was wearing what looks like pure blood clothes. His eyes were a cold green compares to the 14-year-old Harry’s eyes.  
“N-No you can’t be.”  
“Shhh relax if I was here to hurt you I would have done it already.” He knelt down and looked at the teen, a young face he hasn’t seen in himself in a long time.  
“W…Why are you here then?”  
“Good question, let’s starts with this scene where I’m from I lived through this Cedric dead and Voldemort came back. However, you manage to escape using the cup as a portkey and took Cedric back home. Well let’s put it this way, you lose more than Cedric Harry a lot more and there are only two people you can truly blame for this, Voldemort and Dumbledore. “He told him, Harry frowned and shook his head.  
“You’re wrong Dumbledore is the good guy.” The teen yelled.  
“Is he? He sends you to those muggles back to the beating, worked night and day as if you were worse than a house elf and let’s not forget Uncle Vernon is getting a little too touchy of late.” The teen frowned and looked down into his lap “He knows, Dumbledore knows about it all and turns a blind eye. In a years’ time if Voldemort was allowed to live Sirius would have died.”  
“No!”  
“Then Remus and Fred.” He told the young version of himself,  
“NO! STOP IT STOP LYING!” Harry yelled as he pointed his wand at him but the older Harry just looked amused as he looked into the shimmering green orbs. 

Reaching out the older Harry took the wand off the teen without much of a fight and then cupped his face. “I wish I could say I was we lose a lot of love ones and Dumbledore sit’s back and watches us as we fell apart as we drove ourselves insane trying to fight for our loved ones. He used us to become his perfect little weapon, but we break free of his hold and thrive under dark magic.” Harry clung to the older man and sobbed, he was tried, cold and mourning Cedric.  
“W-Why are you here?” Harry whispered he felt oddly comforted by this older and slightly bitter version of himself.  
“I’ve created a spell and a potion that will make me a separate person, meaning I can live in the past and make sure you have a better life.” The teen pulled away from him and looked up into his face.  
“You’re going to changing the timeline?” He asked,  
“I plan to change everything.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hadrian Black isn’t a good man; he had done some horrid things in the name of the Light and in the name of the Dark. But he will do right by Harry even if it means kidnapping him from Dumbledore, standing up he looks around at the graveyard he stills has Worm tail to deal with. The rat was whimpering and wiggling and it made Hadrian sneer at him “A gesture of goodwill.” He whispered. Harry looked at him with a frown and turned to look at Worm tail.  
“He killed Cedric.” He whispered  
“I know.” Hadrian whispered he was quiet for a moment before turning to back to the young teen “Let’s hand the little rat in and return Cedric to his loved ones.” He tells him, Harry looks up at him his eyes were red and swollen from crying.  
“Y-You would do that had him in?”  
“Of course, just because I would kneel over him and squeeze my hands around his throat until he stops breathing doesn’t mean you would, and nor would I want you to see me do it.” He told him as he ran his fingers through the 14-year-old boy’s hair “Just one last thing.” He told him softly as he kissed the top of his head.

Harry tilted his head frowning at his older self as he looked down at him and cupped his face “I have the power to bring the freshly dead to life, I can grant you this to save Cedric and his family heartbreak.” He told him, Harry’s eyes widen as he turned to look at the lifeless body of his friend.  
“You can do that?”  
“I can, but I can only do this within 12 hours you understand.” He told him, as he ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, the teen turned back to look up at him blinking at the dark green eyes. “However I request something from you?” He told him.  
“From me?” Harry asked him with shock clearly written on his face.  
“I will bring Cedric back and send him home along with the rat if you promise to stay with me.”  
“What?” The teen pulled away from him. “W-What do you mean to stay with you?” Harry was tried and he was cold and hurting and the blood on his arms has dried and gone tacky, he wants to go back to Hogwarts and soak in the bath. Well no what he wants is to have a long soak in a bath away from people asking too many questions.  
“You belong to me.” 

“I AM YOU!” Harry yelled, the dark haired man shook his head and sighed.  
“You are someone else. Harry, we may have shared the same life to a certain point, until this moment here in this graveyard this is where our lives change. I’m not you anymore I use dark spells I have killed people in the name of the light. Dumbledore forced me to murder Snape.” Harry froze and looked at Hadrian.  
“Snape?”  
“He told me that he was the one who helps Voldemort find our mother and father, he made a deal with said snake face to let Lily live.” Harry was quiet and looked down at the ground “At the time I just lost Sirius and I was feeling bitter, angry and alone I wanted to kill to hurt someone, I just didn’t know I was being used. So forgive me if I am a little selfish Harry that I don’t want you to be tainted by that old goat.” He snarled  
“Then come back with me!” Harry yelled at him “We will tell them you saved me, and-and Cedric.” Harry begged as he walked up to him and held onto his robes “Please I-I will give myself to your mind, body and soul if you let me go back to Hogwarts.” Hadrian sighed and pressed his head against Harry’s forehead.  
“I’m Hadrian Black.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hadrian caused quite a commotion when he appeared at the start of the maze the rat threw to the ground and the two boy’s in his arms. Dumbledore wasn’t happy with this man he swooped in and become a hero, how he faces the Dark Lord and chased him off. (Yes chased him off) Then he outed the fake Moody everyone thought this Hadrian Black was a hero, But Dumbledore just looked at him with a sneer as he realised that he now had no control over Sirius since Hadrian brought Worm Tail the Ministry are freaking out over locking up an innocent man for 13 years. “So who are you?” the Minister of Magic asked, the dark-haired man sat there with Harry in his lap.

He looked up at the wounded man he remembered being called Fudge, there was also Lucius Malfoy there and Hadrian couldn’t help but smirk at the man as he stood there still as a statue because he knows that Hadrian could out him. He blinked at all the faces from his past and there was a pang of guilt for most of them, which includes Severus Snape. He looked away from the others and back at the Minister “My name is Hadrian Black I am a Death Eater hunter, I have been chasing Death Eaters since the death of my father 14 years ago.” There were murmurs from the others in the room while the potion master and the blonde sob flinched.  
“And who is your father, I am guessing you are related to the Blacks?” Dumbledore asked as he tried to force a cup of tea towards him and Harry.  
“You’re American so maybe a different branch of the family.” Severus suddenly spoke out; Hadrian chuckled and shook his head as Harry sat up rubbing his eyes looking a little worse for wear.  
“I’m sorry but could my poor boy go and get some sleep?” He asked  
“No, we need him here to back your story up.” The Minister said the long dark haired man raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Then you might want to bring Amos’ boy into this little meeting as well Cornelius.” Dumbledore said when Fudge turned around to start to argue “He was there as well, it’s a bit unfair to have one student who is clearly still injured and traumatises.”  
“We will but at the moment his son had passed out.” The Minister said, before turning back to Hadrian “American?”  
“No my mother was American but I can assure you my father is English. I am the son of Regulas Black and the rightful heir of the Black family.” The room was quiet as the man looked at the teen in his lap and gave him a small cup of water, that didn’t come from Dumbledore. “I have proof of my lineage and I can prove my claim of Harry Potter.” He told them.

If he wanted the world to see him when he got it the story of Regulas Black disappearing was well known, many were told he was killed by the Dark Lord for disobeying him but to be told he was a Death Eater hunter, well it was exciting. But to say he now has a son walk out of the mist as a hero was hard for the Ministry to brush off, he had his Lordship rings and he had his papers for everything he is claiming to be and that includes his claim over one Harry Potter. 

When they finally got Harry to the hospital wing Sirius and Remus were stood there waiting along with Molly and Arthur. Harry looked up at him “Are you okay? Seeing them again?” He asked softly, so no one could hear them.  
“I didn’t think it would hurt so much when I did.” He answered, as he carried the teen over to the bed and set him down so the med-witch could do her job.  
“YOU!” Sirius yelled Hadrian looked around at him  
“Hello, Uncle Sirius.” He said, that threw the man off a little and he stopped and for a moment and looked at him “You must be Remus Lupin, I’ve heard a lot about you.” He told him, he held his hand to him. The wolf frowned but took his hand and shook it; his eyes flickered between Harry and Hadrian.  
“I wish I could say the same for you Lord Black.”  
“Hadrian pleases.” He smiled; Sirius snarled making them look back at him.  
“Who do you think you are? Come here and say you have a claim over my godson. Over my dead body!” He snarled showing a bit of a fang…hurr never seen that before…Hadrian told himself.  
“You should be happy Uncle Sirius you’re a free man now and you no longer have to worry about being the last Lord Black, I am quite happy to take that off you.” He told him, he saw Sirius pull back and frown as he looked at Remus.  
“He’s right I am free of that.” His lips flickered into a grin.  
“See silver lining,” Harry told him, the wavy-haired man turns around and walks over to him and sits on the bed as Poppy got him to drink a potion.  
“Cub are you really okay with this? We know nothing about him…” 

Remus turned back to Hadrian as Harry talked to Sirius and was fussed over by Molly “Come with me, Hadrian.” They moved away from the others and over to the small tea station in Poppy’s offices. “Tea with honey and a twist of lemon?” He asked  
“Yeah, that would be great,” Hadrian said without thinking, he then froze when he realised his mistake. He sighed and leaned against the wall and smiled at the tawny-haired wolf. “How did you know?” He asked  
“A wolf always knows his cub,” Remus said, as he made the tea.  
“I never could lie to you, could I?” He smiled weakly as he looked back at his younger self.  
“What are you doing Harry?” He asked the long-haired man sighed as he played with the ring on his finger.  
“Hadrian my name is Hadrian I haven’t gone by Harry in a long time.” He looked back at him with sad green eyes. “I’m trying to save Harry from turning into me. I am a broken man Remus too many people died for me for this war, for Dumbledore and Voldemort. I am saving him the heartache.” He whispered as he took the cup of tea into his hands.  
“But by claiming him as your consort?” Remus asked, “He is 14 years old, he is just a child.”  
“I’m not going to touch him; I need to get him out of Dumbledore’s claws and those muggles.” He hissed “That place will kill him if I hadn’t jumped in today and saved him at the Graveyard then…”  
“You mean his uncle, yeah Sirius and I have been fighting to get him out of there.”  
“It would never work; Dumbledore wants to swoop in like a hero and save the poor broken and abused teen. Please, Remus, let me do this, this will save you and Sirius.” The wolf looked at him and reached out and cupped the young man’s face and sighed.  
“I’m sorry for what happen to you, I will talk to Sirius try to get him to understand.” Remus smiled softly, Hadrian smiled back at him and held his hand and kissed his wrist, making Remus frown a little. “You might want to look into getting Harry emancipated, we were going to try and do that during his summer holidays. It will get him out of that house and away from Dumbledore.”  
“So you agree with me about Dumbledore?” The wolf smiled at him  
“That man has a cold heart.”


	4. Chapter 4

When they walked back to the small group, Remus handed Harry his lemon and honey tea and kissed the top of his head. The teen beamed up at him and took a sip of his tea and sighed; only the wolf seems to get his tea right every time. “Thank you, Remus.” He smiled as he leaned against the headboard and looked at Hadrian “Everything alright?” He asked, the dark green-eyed man leaned down and kissed him on the corner of his lips.  
“Everything is fine; Remus and I are just bonding over lemon honey tea.” He smiled at him, the teen eyes widen as he looked up at him and then to Remus who just smiled at him. 

Molly started to throw a fit about Hadrian kissing Harry and started to screech “You can’t do that to him! He is a child, what right does a dirty man like you have with this sweet boy.” She yelled, Harry groaned and kept looking down at his drink as Hadrian raised an eyebrow at her and smirked at her before remembering that she had betrayed him too.  
“Good god woman, a bell on every tooth!” Sirius hissed as she wiggled a finger in his ear. He moved away from her and stood by Remus.  
“I’m not going to harm him, Mrs Weasley.” He told her as he sat on the bed and placed his arm around Harry’s waist “I am quite happy to wait until my consort is old enough.”  
“Consort?” She squeaked, she looked alarmed as she looked at Sirius “We shall see what Dumbledore will say about that!” She huffed, ready to run the old goat.  
“He will have plenty to say, but in the end, it doesn’t make a difference Harry had made a vow on his magic to become my Consort.” All eyes turned to Harry who was looking down at his drink.  
“Gee thanks for that,” Harry mumbled as he looked up at his friends and family.  
“Cub tells me you didn’t?” Sirius asked as he sits on the bed. Harry looked up at him and smiled weakly at him.

A couple of days…  
Remus dragged Sirius Hadrian’s and Harry’s private room, Hadrian leans against the door looking at, wearing nothing but a pair of trousers and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth. “He still didn’t believe you?” Hadrian asked as he pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.  
“It is a load of thestrals shit!” Sirius snarled, as he pushed past him and entered the private room.  
“I did try.” Remus smiled weakly as he followed his mate into the room. 

Harry was sat on the sofa in his Pj’s and cocooned in a blanket still feeling a little weak he looked up as he done some homework. “It seems my uncle is having a hard time understanding that I won’t hurt you.” He said as he sat down and blew out a long stem of smoke, the colours changing before their eyes.  
“I think a Silencing Charm would be good for this kind of talk.” Harry mumbled as he looked at the long-haired man “Don’t you think?” He asked, the man smirked at him and leaned over and kissed Harry on the throat.  
“I do.” He chuckled as he pulled out his wand and swished it around the room casting Silencio spell around the chambers Sirius narrowed his eyes as he eyed the wand in his so-called Nephew’s hand and snatched it. Hadrian let go so easily and watched the man as he eyed the wand up and down before shaking it in his face.  
“Stealing Harry’s wand does not prove anything!” He growled.  
“Siri?” Harry said softly as he held up his wand and wiggled it gently. The wavy-haired man blinked in at the wand in the teen’s hand and down at the one in his.  
“I...It’s a copy!” He didn’t want to believe that this man, who screams dark wizard, is his sweet little Harry that looks like a little kitten.  
“I assure you it is not?” Hadrian said as he stood up and took his wand back. 

Sirius rubbed his head and looked at Remus who rolled his head and pulled out a small potion bottle from his robes. “Take this and I will believe you!” Sirius said, taking it from Remus and holding it out to Hadrian. The dark green eyes looked at the small bottle and sighed, he has forgotten how stubborn the man was.  
“Alright if it makes you feel like you can trust me.” He said, as he pulled the cork of the bottle and put it to his lips before downing it in one. He looked at the man and smiled at him “It doesn’t work on me.” He told him, Sirius groaned and rubbed the back of his head and turned away from them in anger.  
“How am I meant o believe any of this!” He yelled “You’re Harry but from the future but you came back in time and made it possible so you could a different person at the same time. But you came back to save Harry.” Sirius scoffed,  
“Sirius this is our cub I know our cub.” He told him and he rubbed his arms.  
“You’re asking me to believe that we failed out pup.” He broke down, Harry stood up from his blanket nest and walked over to Harry and wrap himself in Sirius' arms as the man fell to his knees. His arms tightly warped around Harry as he cried into his shoulder. Remus knelt by his side and held them.

Hadrian got onto his knees and looked at Sirius and smiled softly at him “It wasn’t you who failed me, Siri. Dumbledore failed all of us; this is why I am here to stop him. He is worst than Voldemort.” He told him “Please Siri helps me.” He asked. Stormy grey eyes looked into the dark green orbs before looking down into the bright vibrant green of the 14-year-old on his lap.  
“A…And this is not a trick?”  
“No,” Hadrian said softly to him as he cupped the man’s face.  
“You are not a Death Eater; you’re not going to hurt Harry?” Hadrian leaned forwards and kissed the man on the forehead and smiled weakly.  
“I would never hurt him, or you or Remy. We are pack, we are family.”


	5. Chapter 5

Remus persuades Dumbledore to let him take Harry out of Hogwarts for the day, he told him it would be good to go to Hogsmeade while Sirius is meeting with the Ministry. The old man thought it was a brilliant idea because he hopes that the wolf would get Harry to see that his Hadrian Black is not a good guy. However what the old goat didn’t know was that Remus was taking Harry to Gringotts to get him emancipated. 

Hadrian had already left for the day with Sirius to the Ministry about Peter Pettigrew “What if they see right through you?” Sirius asked him, as they walked in all eyes were on them Sirius Black holding his head high as he spoke to his so-called nephew.  
“I will tell you the truth Uncle; I’ve been in his time for a few months to reacquaint myself with this time and the people. I’ve been working on my heritage as far as the Ministry and Gringotts know I’m your Nephew and they don’t care if I use Dark Magic as long as I catch the bad guy.” Sirius frowned at him and raised an eyes brow. “They pay well.”  
“But you killed him.” He whispered, “You told us you killed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.” Hadrian stopped and smirked as he held out his hand to stop, and looked at him from the side.  
“Say his name.” He tilted his head and grinned at him “It’s just a name Uncle, just a man.” He whispered  
“V-V-Voldemort.” Sirius scowled at him,  
“There we go.” He mumbled and padded his chest as he carried on walking “Come on we still got to clear your name and made the Old Fudge Cake grovel. And I have a blonde I want to torment.” 

A little while later…  
Remus watched as Harry spun around Grimmauld place the wolf had taken him back to the house to meet with the others. The teen was howling with happiness “I'M FREE!” He yelled as he ran up to Remus and knocked him to the ground with a force of a hug “Oh thank you Remmy thank you!” He was sobbed as he hugged him.  
“Calm down pup.” He chuckled as he kissed the top of his head. “Look let me up and I will make you a special lunch while we wait for Sirius and Hadrian to come back.” He told him, Harry looked at him with bright green eyes beaming he hasn’t felt this happy in he learned he was a wizard.  
“Sorry, I-I am just excited I don’t have to go back to my Uncles and Dumbledore can’t force me to do anything I don’t want to do.”  
“No, you just have me and Sirius bossing you about now and Hadrian.” Wolf chuckled at him.

Harry sat back and brushed some of his hair behind his ears and looked down at the old wooden floorboards. “So you think it’s wrong that I’m with him?” He asked softly, Remus pushed himself up and knelt in front of Harry and touched cupped his face.  
“I’m not happy with the life he had led but I am happy he has come back to help you. It hurts my heart to know that…we as adults couldn’t save you. I just want you to be happy and safe.” He told him. Harry didn’t get the answer he wanted but he was happy enough and hugged him again. Remus frowned and pulled back sniffing the air, he pulled his wand out and stood up and pulled Harry up with him and pulled him and pushed him behind him.  
“Remus what is it?” Harry asked  
“Someone is in the house.” He growled, the scent was familiar with him and his wolf was telling him one thing and his human mind telling him another. 

Before he knew it a child of Harry’s age came running out of now where wand in his hand and started to attack them. Harry was unable to put his want as it was in his coat that he took off in the hallway. Remus didn’t have a chance to fight back other than deflecting the spell, furniture was being destroyed by the spells and hexes that his green haired teen was throwing at them. Harry held onto Remus looking at the Hallway thinking if he could just grab his coat and get his wand. “Let me get my wand!” Harry yelled at Remus,  
“Don’t you bloody dare stay behind me!” The wolf yelled as a cabinet blew up covering them in glass and wood. They were quickly losing space to back up on as this teen with misty white eyes came coming at them. 

“Crucio.” Came the yell, the teen let out a scream and fell to the ground and twitched until the curse was lifted. Remus looked up breathing heavily to Hadrian who stood there with a blank stare as he walked over to the teen on the ground. Sirius ran over to Remus and Harry to make sure they were both okay. Seeing nothing but cuts from the broken glass from the cabinet but nothing else, they turned back to the teen on the ground. Hadrian scooped up the boy and then used his wand to fix the dining room table before playing him on it.  
“I need an item of food, something small.” He asked, Harry, nodded and ran toward the kitchen, as the long-haired man pulled out a flask from his pocket and unscrewed the lid before pouring a bit down the green haired teen’s throat.  
“What’s that?” Remus asked  
“It’s the potion that helps me remind in the timeline as a separate person.” He told them; putting the now empty flask away he pulled the teen’s eyelids part and looked at his eyes seeing the misty white fade from his eyes leaving the amber orbs shining back. “Oh thank god.” 

Harry came back into the room with a slice of bread and handed it to him “Is this okay?” Hadrian smiled at him and torn a small chunk of bread off and popped it into the teen’s mouth and with the use of his wand got the teen to eat it.  
“Who is he?” Sirius asked.  
“My godson,” Hadrian mumbled, he then frowned as he rubbed his eyes letting out a sigh of relief and pain. “I thought he was dead.” He whispered  
“Why did he attack us?” Harry asked him, the dark green eyes looked at him and then up at the others seeing Remus stand on the other side of the table with an emotionless look on his face.  
“You saw the white mist in his eyes right?”  
“Yeah,” Harry said,  
“It’s like Imperius, but stronger. You have to break a person down, they took him away from his family and isolate him. Once his mind was weakened as well as his body the curse was placed on him. I know only one man who can use this curse.” He growled as he turned away and kicked the only upright chair over.

The tawny-haired wolf reached out and touched the green haired teen and then pulled his hand back with a gasp. “H-He’s my son?” He looked up at Hadrian, who turned back to face him as he pulled back hair that escaped his plate. “He’s my son.”  
“What?” Sirius asked, while Harry just frowned at him. Hadrian sighed and walked around to Remus.  
“Remus…”  
“You left my son in your time and you were going to wipe him out….”  
“No!” Hadrian yelled, making him jump as the room rattled at the boom in his voice “No if I knew he was alive I would have found another way. Hell, I would bring him with me!” He yelled back at him. “I thought he was dead.” Hadrian pulled away from him and closed his eyes as Harry rubbed his arms; the 28-year-old sighed and pulled Harry into his arms.  
“What do you mean?” Sirius asked as he moved to Remus to try and calm the wolf down.  
“He lived with his Grandmother, and while I was at work I was told there was a fire. When I arrived there were 5 bodies, two adults and three children I-I-I believed Teddy was one of them.” He looked up at Remus “You have to believe me I would never leave him if I knew...” 

He stopped talking and warped his arm around Harry and buried his face into his shoulder breathing in his scent. While Remus felt his knees buckle as he knelt on the ground “He’s fine now okay, this kid is fine right?”  
“Yes Crucio stopped the curse; I’m sorry you have to see that but is the only way to help him,” Hadrian told him.  
“Thank you pup,” Remus whispered,  
“Oh I should point out; the potion I used to make sure he can stay in the past while it changes now makes him Sirius son and my cousin,” Hadrian told them.  
“Oh, Merlin my head hurts!” Sirius yelled as he sat on the floor next to Remus.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus didn’t know what to do with himself, he stood by the door and watched Teddy as he slept. Hadrian promises that the green haired teen will be fine that he just needs sleep. He watches as the green hair turned a soft blue, Hadrian feeds him a potion and then stood up after kissing the top of his head. “Sleep safely pup.” He whispered as he turned to see Remus watching him. “He will be okay, he will be weak when he wakes up and will need to take potions.” He tells the wolf.   
“Who’s his mother?” Remus asked  
“I can’t tell you.” He whispered,   
“Pup…”   
“Remus please this is difficult enough if I tell you then you will always be looking at her wondering if you should ever tell her.” Hadrian said, Remus, looked at him and then rubbed his head “Listen Remmy this will be confusing for him.”  
“How about me, I have a son.”  
“No, you have two sons?” Remus' eyes widen in shock.  
“Harry, you idiot.” Hadrian kissed the top of his head “You can go and hold his hands, it will help.” 

He walks into the room and sits on the bed and reaches out with a hesitant hand and hovers Teddy’s small hand, he looked fragile how Harry looks after he leaves those muggles. Reaching out and takes his hand and whimpers his wolf recognised that this is his pup and it confuses him a little, as he nuzzles the small hand. He wonders what does he say to his future pup? Who is his mother? Will he want to talk to him? Will he want to find his mother? “Hey.” The wolf jumps at the soft voice and turned to see Harry stood in the hallway, his hand holding a cup of something, by the smell of it was hot chocolate. Remus shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at his other pup and smiled softly at him.   
“Sorry, Harry I was lost in my thoughts.” The teen walks over to him and held out a cup to him   
“I brought you a cup of hot chocolate.” He smiled softly at him  
“Thank you pup.” He said softly, as he took the cup and kissed him on the forehead.   
“Has he woke up yet?”   
“No.” He sighed “Hadrian said it will some time.” He told him as he sipped his drink “Speaking of which where did Hadrian go?” He asked as he smiled at the hot chocolate, it was perfect.   
“He is trying to stop Sirius from murdering Dumbledore.” 

Meanwhile…  
Dumbledore was in his offices happily waiting for Harry to return, he hopes that Remus had managed to persuade the boy that this Hadrian is no good. If the old wolf can do that then maybe he can find a way to break that stupid bond. He picked up a sherbet lemon and popped it into his mouth and hummed as he carried on working on his plans, there was a knock at the window.

He looked up to see a large black owl looking at him, waving his wand at the window he let the owl flutter in. It did so by sending his letters and paperwork flying, the old wizard frowned as he watched the owl sitting on his desk and held out its leg “Yes alright.” He mumbled as he took the scroll and notices the Gringotts crest and licked his lip. He feeds the owl a tip bit and then unrolled the scroll and started to read his eyes zeroed in on the words ‘Harry Potter is emancipated.’ “THAT FUCKING SLUT!” He yelled at the top of his voice. “HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!” He carried on reading the letter and notices it had been signed not just by the goblins but by the Minister of Magic. There nothing he could do the idiot of the Minster has signed it making it official the boy is emancipated meaning he doesn’t have to do anything Dumbledore says, he doesn’t have to go back to his muggle family and secondly he can’t take any more money out of his vaults. 

Back at 12 Grimmauld Place both Harry and Remus made their way down the stairs and that Hadrian was sat on Sirius, the man on the floor was throwing a fit worthy of a toddler any day. “We cannot go after Dumbledore… yet, we have no proof of his treachery all we could do is get him on is stealing Harry’s money.”   
“What?” Harry asked he stood there blinking in shock.   
“He had been taking money from you since he becomes your guardian,” Hadrian said as he took out his cigarettes and put one into his mouth and then used his the tip of his wand to lit it and again it was bright colours smoke that he blows out.   
“That withed old chicken!” Harry growled   
“Sorry love.” Hadrian said “We will get your money back that is why I sent Remus with you. He could get the paperwork rolling the Goblins hate it when someone steals money especially from under their noses.” He tells him as if he was talking about the weather as he sits on Sirius.   
“Well are these nice all these talks, but if you haven’t noticed THAT OLD SOD IS STILL ALIVE!” Sirius snarled, rolling his eyes Hadrian slapped Sirius on the back of his thigh.  
“All you would do would land yourself back in Azkaban.” The 20 something hissed at his Godfather.  
“HE WILL DIE!” He snarled, sighing Remus step forward.  
“Grow up Padfoot he is right, we can’t barge in there like an Erumpent.” The wolf said as Harry stood there watching them biting his bottom lip as Hadrian stood up from Sirius once he calmed down. Remus sat on the floor with him and smiled weakly at him “We need to talk about what we are going to do with our new guest.” He tells him as he runs his fingers through the slightly greying hair of his mate.

Hadrian held out his hand to Harry as the teen walked over to him and let the man pull him back into his arms and kissed his neck. They Join the other two on the floor and sat there as they talked about Teddy. “I can brew more of the potion and as long as he keeps taking it for the next year there shouldn’t be a problem, I can also go to the Ministry and work something out with the paperwork,” Hadrian said,   
“But what do we tell him about… I mean won’t he have questions about me?” Remus asked,   
“Yes, he will but he is clever he will understand.” He said quietly “If his memory hasn’t been effective then he will know who you are Remus.” He smiled weakly at him. The wolf groaned as he pressed his face into his hands his mind was all over the place he has a son…who is his mother? …  
“Can’t we say that he is Remus son but Sirius blood adopted him?” Harry asked, as he felt Hadrian’s hand slip under his shirt and rest on his stomach. It was enough to make the teen whimper but he his bottom lip.  
“That is the story we are going have to stick to, my sweet.”


	7. Chapter 7

His head thumped liked there was a heard of hippogriffs charging through his head, Teddy open his eyes and winced at the bright lights of the room. He whimpered as he curled up onto his side his whole body hurt as if said hippogriffs had dragged him through the field. Hadrian turned to the teen curled up on the bed sobbing in pain and bites his bottom lip, there was the change that his godson has lost his memory but he didn’t want to risk it. Opening his own personal potion box and pulls out a small white potion and looked it before taking a small pipette and took a small bit of the potion out and put it into the healing potion. …this is for the best…

He then walks to the bed as the boy whimpers and rolls “Shhh Teddy its okay.” Hadrian said, he tells him as he sits on the bed, the bed dipped and he felt a hand on his forehead and the boy flinched from the man.  
“Pap.”   
“Yes pup it me,” Hadrian said as he got him to turn onto his back   
“It hurts.”   
“I know, I know I will fix it pup. Here drink this.” He presses the rim of the potion bottle to his lips and got the blue-haired teen to drink the potion “That’s it all of it, my sweet boy.” He said softly as he runs his fingers through his hair. Once the potion was all gone Teddy open his eyes and Hadrian watched as his whiskey amber eyes changed white for a moment then went back to amber as he falls back onto pillows and Hadrian watched as his eyes change back to normal. The boy frowned as he looked up at the dark-haired man   
“Who are you?” Teddy asked, Hadrian, pulled back and looked down at him and sighed as he put the potion bottle on bedside table…forgive me, Teddy…he tells himself as he smiled sadly at the teen. 

The door to the room opens and Remus stood there and sees the teen look at him with a confused frown on his face. Hadrian stood up “I will get you some food.” He smiles, he then turns and talks Remus out the room and shook his head “He can’t remember anything.” He tells him as he closes the door. “Whoever used the Imperial Imperius one he must have obliviated his memory.”   
“H-He doesn’t remember you?” Remus asked He looked panicked and worried/  
“He doesn’t even remember his own name.” Hadrian said, “Maybe it’s for the best Remus that he doesn’t remember, there would have been difficult questions to answers.” The wolf frowned at him and looked him up and down.  
“What do we do?” He asked as he runs his fingers through his tawny hair.   
“Nothing, we just look after him.” He told him   
“I have a goblin coming by, while I have the Ministry believing that this is your son who has been living in American with your ex. Now said ex-had died and Teddy has come to live with you and your mate. Sirius is going to blood adopt him and Harry and you’re going to blood adopt.” He tells him, the wolf frowned at him and tilted his head.   
“ I can’t Hadrian, the wolf…”  
“The only part of the wolf that affects Teddy is that he only had amber eyes and he likes to eat raw beef.   
“What of Harry? I can’t let him have my curse!” Remus growls, Hadrian looked at him with a raised eyebrow.   
“Ask him.” The dark haired man pads his shoulder and then walks off heading for the stairs. 

Harry screamed as Dumbledore came barging through fireplace, in a gust of green fire knocking the teen to the ground and breaking the windows in the kitchen. “YOU STUPID BOY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!” He snarled as he towered over the shocked teen.   
“It was my choice!” Harry yelled at him “YOU HAVE BEEN STEALING MY MONEY!” Harry yelled back as he pushed himself up and wincing at the pain that radiated through his ankle. Dumbledore’s face changes from anger to soft and kindly grandfather, he took a step forwards only for Harry to limp back away from him using the chairs as support.   
“Harry my dear boy I’m sorry I didn’t mean to lose my rag with you…”  
“HARRY ARE YOU OKAY?” Sirius came running into the room, his wand out ready to attack ever caused his godson o scream, he was quickly followed by Remus and Hadrian. 

Dumbledore looked up looked up at them and saw Sirius and Remus put their wands down but not Hadrian. He stepped towards Harry and saw him leaning on the chair for support his knuckles turning white. “Headmaster Dumbledore what are you doing here?” Remus asked  
“I had a letter from Gringotts informing me that Harry had gotten himself emancipated, I just wanted to find out what made you go through that?” He asked, there was an edge to his voice as he forced himself to smile softly. “Just with the threat of Voldemort, it would be unwise for him not to have the protection of his loving family.”   
“Loving family? You’re kidding me?” Harry hissed, he leaned in Hadrian’s hold without looking like he was leaning on him. “My uncle beats me?”   
“A little disciplinal that goes out of hand once in a blue moon.” He said,   
“Out of hand? Merlin blue balls Dumbledore I have picked him up from that hell hole with his face swollen and with a broken arm.” Remus growled, his hands balling up into fists.   
“My future husband will not return to that house,” Hadrian tells him.   
“Not while I and Remus can blood adopts him now,” Sirius said Dumbledore frowned as he looked between and licked his lips.  
“Be back at the school by Monday Harry,” Dumbledore growled as he turned to leave go to the fireplace.

Harry sagged against Hadrian and held onto him as the dark haired man lifted him up and placed him on the table to look at his ankle. “Fucking arse hole.” Harry hissed in pain.   
“Harry.” Remus sighed at his swearing.   
“Well, he is,” Sirius growled as he fixed his kitchen up.  
“You twisted your ankle,” Hadrian told him as he pulled his sock down and looked at the slight swelling of the skin. Remus walks over to the medicine cupboard and pulled out a mild healing potion and threw it to the 20 something-year-old. “Here drink this.” He smiled as he Harry took the potion and downed it; he then looked at Sirius who was still scowling at the fireplace.   
“Did you mean it?” Harry asked, Sirius, looked at Harry before walking over to him and cupped his face.   
“Of course I mean it.” He kissed his forehead as he hugged him; Remus joined them as Harry looked at him who nodded as well.   
“I would love nothing more.” The wolf smiled. Hadrian smiled as he watched them before worrying over Dumbledore and what his next move will be.


End file.
